


Please make him smile

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday and Dean tries his best to make it special. One unexpected present might help him with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please make him smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks so much for reading! I hope, I can make you smile with that :)
> 
> A special thanks goes to the lovely Jess (wincechesters on tumblr; madefrommemories here) who beta'd this and made me blush with flatteries on my writing. ILY sweetie :3
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr and say hi, if you like! I am thereisnosuchthingasunicorns, same as here :)
> 
> Mistakes and typos are all mine, etc etc

It was still dark outside, very early in the morning on a day in May. Not even the birds had started singing yet. But with a little imagination you could see the very first rays of the sun rising just above the horizon, carefully, like they were too shy to show themselves to the world by now.

Despite the time, Dean had already been up for hours. He was on a mission. There was one certain package he needed delivered at exactly seven a.m. and because he wanted it there on time, Dean decided to pick it up himself. 

Now the “package” sat right next to him in his Impala, looking at Dean with big brown eyes.

Dean looked between the road and the passenger seat a couple of times and gripped the wheel tighter.

“Don’t look at me like that, okay? I know I look like shit, but you gotta know, I haven’t slept in almost thirty-six hours. How d’ya like that?”

His co- pilot just continued watching him intensely. 

“Yeah, thirty-six hours, man! I bet you just sleep all day long, whenever you want.   
You know, I could’ve slept too. All day long. Just get up to eat and then sleep again. We’re on a break, y’know?”

The brown eyes looked understanding and blinked at Dean.

“Sammy needs some rest, after all that shit happening. He likes to act all tough and invincible, but he almost died, that night. Almost died. And I…”

Taking his left hand from the wheel, Dean rubbed his eyes.

He wasn’t only tired as hell, but also just thinking back to that one night in the church made him feel helpless and weak.

That one night, where he almost had lost Sam.

His Sam.

His brother.

His everything.

Getting up early seemed like a small sacrifice in comparison. 

His passenger shifted impatiently. Letting his thoughts go, Dean turned his head to the right again.

“Right, that was enough sad thinking for today. We’re almost here, buddy. Just sit still for a couple more minutes, okay? We’ll be home then, you’ll get a huge red bow and be Sammy’s birthday present. What do you think, we gonna wake him? Or just wait until Sleeping Beauty wakes up by himself?”

Dean didn’t expect an answer, he just speed up and hummed along with the music that blasted from the radio. It was too loud, but it helped to stay awake.

“Does the noise bother ya, buddy, hm? Or can you appreciate good music?” Dean laughed.   
“I really hope you don’t have Sammy’s taste in music! Don’t get me wrong, it can be nice sometimes, but most of the time it just sucks. Don’t tell him, okay, but I once caught him listening to Nelly Furtado! The hell?! But he’s just my lil’ bro, ya know? You just gotta love him.”

Dean sighed and slowed down his baby as he turned onto a narrow path, hidden between trees, and stopped eventually in front of their home.

Their home.

This still sounded really weird in Dean’s ears, but it was true. The bunker of the Men of Letters was his home now.

And Sam’s, of course.

Although Dean wasn’t sure whether Sam has accepted it as their home or not. A few weeks ago when he was in Sam’s room he had seen some unpacked bags, just like they were in every dirty motel room they have stayed in. Dean knew, old habits die hard, but still.

But these thoughts were for another day.

Today was all about Sammy.

Today was Sammy’s 31st birthday and Dean was going to make this day special. Very special. He was going to make Sam’s all-time favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, a fruit bowl and orange juice. And, of course, he had a present.

Dean got out of the car and went around it to open the passenger’s door, where his present sat, waiting patiently. 

He really hoped Sam would like it, otherwise he would have a problem on his hands.

But then again, he looked at the Golden Retriever standing next to him, looking at him with big eyes and what seemed to be a huge grin on his face. How could a person not like that?

“And Sammy always wanted a dog!” Dean said out loud. “Now he gets one, finally. Come on buddy, time to be birthday present! Please make Sammy smile, yeah? You do that for me, and I’ll get you extra bacon for breakfast for a month! Just make Sammy smile please…”


End file.
